Eternally
by Blood Angel Ultimate
Summary: Rewritten scene on how Severus and Lily ceased to be friends and he truly came to hate James.


What I think really happened between Lily and Snape. Why? Because if someone called you a b*tch or mudblood or whatever when they were upset, you'd eventually forgive them because you know it was a tense moment, wouldn't you?

* * *

"Come on Snivellus, it's just Pumpkin Juice," James said. Sirius wanted to wipe the smile off his friend's face. Not because he hated picking on Severus. He just wished his friend was a better actor so he would actually drink the damn juice. Luckily, he was a better actor.

"Come on James, you know that allergy thing was a lie," Sirius said, winking while Severus still wasn't looking. "The Snape family tree does _not_ have an allergy to pumpkins. Otherwise, wouldn't he puff up like a balloon every Halloween?"

"I guess you're right," James said, looking almost convincingly defeated. "I don't even like pumpkin juice. And the thing cost a whole Galleon! That's just a waste." The young Potter boy threw the bottle at his feet and started to march away.

"You can have that if you want. Neither of us cares for the stuff," Sirius said as he turned to follow his friend. Now it was just a matter of time.

The two boys hid at a nearby tree. It was too bad Peter and Remus had gotten detention, they thought. It was bound to be their greatest prank ever. Slughorn really needed to protect his closet a little better.

"What are you idiots sniggering about now?" Lily Evans said, striding up behind them.

"Shh!" Sirius hushed her. "He'll hear you."

"Who will?" Lily peered around the tree just in time to see Severus take a sip of the juice. "Severus? What, do you think he looks silly when he drinks his-?" She stopped talking as a moment of revelation washed over her. She broke into a sprint and hurried to where Severus sat.

"Don't drink that!" Lily shouted, reaching to grab it.

"Lily…?" Snape said as a blush spread across his pale cheeks.

"Those stupid boys did something to it. Probably mixed in some stupid potion. They are so immature!"

"Immature? Maybe. Handsome? Most certainly," Sirius said as he came up behind her.

"It's a definite fact, Evans. You can't deny it," James said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, knock it off you two! What did you do to Severus? He may be a Slytherin but you two make him seem more like a Hufflepuff in comparison!" Lily snapped, pushing James away.

"Calm down, Evans. It was just Pumpkin Juice, right Severus?"

"Yes. It was just Pumpkin Juice," Snape found himself saying.

"And, just so we're clear, what's the color of your underwear?" Sirius asked.

"White." Severus slapped a hand over his mouth. "You slipped Veritaserum into that, didn't you?" he shouted angrily.

"I bet they're tighty-whities! Are they tighty-whities, Snivellus?" James asked.

"Yes. Stop!" Snape shouted, blushing madly.

"He's right you two, that's enough! I'll tell the headmaster what you did if you don't leave him alone!" Lily warned, pushing them back.

"Dumbledore wouldn't mind. We're just making sure he's not sided with any dark wizards or other shady characters, right James?"

"That's right, Sirius," James agreed, clapping his friend on the back.

"Are you sided with any dark wizards?" Sirius asked Snape through his laughter.

"No! Leave me alone, Black! You too, Potter!" Severus said, trying to fight the potion.

"Potter, just stop!" Lily yelled.

"Alright, Evans. I've just one last question. You know she's muggle-born, don't you? Seeing who you run with, you must have something to say about that. Tell me, Snivellus… how do you really feel about Lily Evans?" James asked.

Severus bit his lip hard. He couldn't say it. He didn't want her to know the truth. Not yet and certainly not like this. Yet, the potion overcame his will.

"I love her!" he shouted. The three Gryffindors stopped and stared down at the greasy, unfortunate-looking Slytherin. Lily flushed at this unexpected comment.

"I… I…" Lily tried to speak, but found herself muted by shock. "Severus, I'm sorry I just don't…" she mumbled.

Not even James or Sirius could laugh. Severus fought back threatening tears as he stood. He tore away from the field, heading straight for his common room where he then ran up the steps and into the quiet upstairs. No one would be heading to bed for a few hours, so Severus could be alone, allowing the Veritaserum to wear off and for the lonely boy to cry without anyone knowing.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Lily!" Severus called when he spotted her near the lake. She turned her head as he bounded clumsily towards her. They each blushed as their eyes met.

"I got the note you sent me. You know, you could have just asked to speak with me instead of sending an owl," she said, smiling weakly.

"That Potter always hovers around you like he's your own personal Golden Snitch," Severus grumbled.

"I can deal with James," Lily said, avoiding her friend's gaze.

"On a first name basis now, are you?" Severus said. He nearly growled.

"Let's not talk about that toerag, please," Lily said. "What did you want to talk about, in the first place?"

"What I said when they gave me Veritaserum. It really is true, but Lily, I decided I'd rather be friends with you than never -"

"Severus, stop. Listen, I think you're a great friend but I just can't see you as that anymore. Now that I know it changes almost everything between us. I don't see how we can be friends when you're in love with me." She couldn't look up at his face, but if she had, she probably would have felt like crying herself. Severus looked definitively crestfallen.

"But I felt that way before all of this! Before you knew!" he protested, desperate not to lose her.

"Snape, please. Don't make this harder for me!" Lily said, staring him in the eye this time. Severus couldn't help but notice the forced use of his last name. That was it. The final sign that they could no longer have what they once had and that they would certainly never have more.

Lily walked as calmly as she could back to the Gryffindor common room, where she would then hex James Potter's trousers in spite. Severus lingered at the edge of the murky waters for a while, his sadness turning to anger and soon to hatred. There was only one person he felt worthy of having all that emotion directed towards. He would hate that person as long as he would love Lily. Severus Snape vowed to never forget what James Potter had made him do and to hate him for it for an eternity.

* * *

If anyone has an issue with the validity (canon-wise) of my story, take it up with Harry Potter wiki first! I know I did. I check my facts HARD CORE. And if you think what Lily did was OOC, I must say I don't think we got enough of a chance to know her back then to say what she would really do in that situation. And besides… IT'S MY FAN FICTION I SAY WHAT GOES! BWA HAHAHA! (Note: There is an evil cloud of lightning striking behind me that you cannot see over the computer screen. And I have a damn good evil laugh.)


End file.
